Episode 9492 (26th June 2018)
Plot Seb offers to let Emma practice her hairdressing on him when he hears she's looking for models. It's the day of Harvey's funeral. Daniel and Sinead recruit Adam, Gina, Mary and Rita as mourners to convince Flora that Harvey was well-liked. Kirk and Beth find out that they've both said they'll attend but go along for the food. Tracy cozies up to Flora upon hearing about her good fortune. Peter reneges on his promise to give Toyah first refusal on his share of the pub and makes arrangements to put it on the market. Seb wants to ask Emma out but is afraid she'll run a mile when he tells her he's HIV positive. Peter throws Eva and Susie out of the back room for an estate agent to take photographs. In a rush to leave, Eva puts Susie down on the sofa and the baby rolls off while her back is turned. She and Peter rush her to the medical centre. Bethany gets Ryan a job labouring for Gary. In front of Sarah, Ryan asks Bethany out on a date to say thank-you. Bethany accepts when Craig and Kayla walk past and kiss. Sarah isn't convinced that Ryan will be good for Bethany. Dr Gaddas clears Susie. Liz tells Johnny about the accident. Johnny is convinced Susie is being neglected by Eva. Simon is suspended from school. He thinks Peter doesn't care as he was too busy to attend a meeting with his headmaster. The mourners are tongue-tied when Flora asks them what they remember about Harvey. Everyone cries off when she suggests going out to celebrate his life but change their minds when she offers to pick up the tab. Tracy pretends that Harvey was her best friend and had planned invest £50,000 in the flower shop before he died and asks Flora to go through with the deal. Flora isn't taken in. Sinead decides to hold a going-away party for Flora with a 50s theme. Seb asks Emma out and she accepts. Tyler distracts Alex at the cafe while his mates rob the till. Social services turn up at the Rovers following a report of child abuse. Eva explains what happened and insists it was an accident. When Tracy makes digs at Sinead, Daniel tells her about Steve kissing Michelle. Alex shows Roy the empty till and accuses Simon's gang of theft. The lads spend the £80 on a hoodie for Simon, officially welcoming him into their group. Ryan tries to impress Bethany on their date by buying the house red, not realising she knows it's the cheapest on the menu. The social worker is satisfied that Susie isn't being abused after interviewing Dr Gaddas. Tracy finishes with Steve. Peter drags Simon to the police station after Roy tells him about the cafe robbery. Johnny outs himself as the person who shopped Eva and publicly accuses her of harming Susie. Toyah sacks Liz for blabbing to him. Steve begs Tracy to forgive him for his "almost-kiss", asking her to understand that he still cares for Michelle. Tracy lets him off with it. Faye arrives to stay with Tim having completed her GCSEs. Simon isn't charged as there's no evidence against him. He refuses to do as he's told by Peter and Leanne. Bethany goes out on the town with Ryan as a belated birthday celebration. Kayla gets Craig talking about Bethany's relationship with Nathan. Peter realises that Simon needs him and tells Toyah he's pushing ahead with the pub sale. Having been turned down for a bank loan, Toyah decides to sell her share too, upsetting Leanne. Jenny accuses Johnny of conspiring with Liz. He has no regrets about reporting Eva if it means protecting Susie. They're confronted by a furious Eva, who promises that Johnny will never see Susie again. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Estate Agent - Deborah Sekibo *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Kayla Clifton - Mollie Winnard *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett *Social Worker - Cathy Sara *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and Dr Gaddas's office *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Gary Windass Construction - Yard *Victoria Gardens *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was an hour-long episode, moved from its usual slot on Wednesday 27th June to 8.00pm on Tuesday 26th June to make way for Brazil vs. Serbia World Cup football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: When Tracy hears Flora is worth £250,000, she tells her she might want to invest in the florist. Daniel also informs her that Steve kissed Michelle on her wedding day; and Eva has a scare when Susie bangs her head, and is later shocked when a social worker arrives at the pub, concerned for the baby's welfare. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,780,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns